Sirens
by AB18
Summary: It's a new year for the marauders and Lily,but it's going to be different since Sirius cousin aka James best friend has finally came to Hogwarts and they found themselfs in a new level of fun. Sorry,first rrected since there were missing words.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters but Kat.

I don't own Harry Potter Saga.

Everyone was bussy that day, there were childrens running to say goodbye to their older brothers,kids getting ready for their first year and the older ones playing cool while their mother's were saying goodbye and crying loudly.

A dark haired girl walked through the crowd,as soon as she became notice there were whispers everywhere,she had been MIA for the last year and a half, of course only a part of the crowd knew her and the ones that didn't just stared at her with curiosity, she seemed familiar, someone that looked like somebody else but they didn't get it till the first yell was heard.  
-KITTY KAT!

Everybody turned to see the four boys that had been there for the last six years.  
For the ones that didn't knew the girl everything became clear,except for the bimbo girls that couldn't hide their jealousy to the nickname that the well known handsome boy had for the unknown person.

-SIRIBOY!- she scream.  
It had been a while since she last saw that jerk. She missed him and the rest of the gang.  
The marauders hugged the girl.

-Bloddy hell! Where have you been Katrina Black?-shout the handsome James Potter while staring at the electric blue eyed girl

-It's that the way to say hi to your best friend Jimmy? And where is that infamous red haired girl that Sirius talked about?  
-shut up Kat!  
-Where have you been cousin dear?- said Sirius. -It's been a while.  
-Come on! I'll tell you later, I need to find my girls.

And like if they had been convoke the two girls they were talking about appered.

The first one was a long legged brunette girl with green eyes and her name was Alyssa.  
The second one was also long legged blond girl with brown eyes and her name was Beckah.

The girls hugged like there was no tomorrow till a scoff sounded behind them.

Everybody turned to see who was the annoying person ruining the moment.

-So you are back, huh?-she shout to Kat- The trio of bimbos it's complete again!  
They turned to see a way to annoyed blond girl with pale green eyes. The girl reminded them of an agry chihuahua.  
-Shut it March, if you don't have friends it's your problem. Said Beckah just as annoyed as oh so Saint March was.  
The girls had trouble with her since they first met, almost fifteen years ago,the curious thing was that they were now seventeen (sixteen in Kat's case ) and nothing had would always get into a fight for something little and March would shout at them how they were just idiots.  
-Someday I'll punch you Clark and neither Black or Grimm will be able to save you.  
-Why don't you come and try March? You said it yourself the trio is back and you know better than anyone that if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. By the way,did you just got uglier this last year? Said Kat with a smirk on her face. She never really liked March and being a bitch with her was her speciality.

-Calm down girls. Said Remus -Let's go inside.  
Curiously their cabin was in front of March's and some red haired girl that James seemed to like.A LOT.  
-So, ready for this year guys?

…...March and Lily Evans Cabin…...

-Who is she? another of Potter's bimbo girls?. Said Lily as she watched James hug the black haired girl and make her laugh.  
-Actually she is Black's cousin, most annoying person in this planet,even more than Clark or Grimm. She is always acting like she is the Queen of everything,that's why their trio (Clark,Black and Grimm) it's called Killer Queens.-said March with a disgusted expression.  
Now thinking it she did looked a lot like Sirius Black thought Lily. She did had those electric blue eyes that Sirius had, she also had dark kinda blue hair and the way she smirked was way to similar to Sirius smirk.  
That's when she decided that she didn't like the girl. She looked self-centered and bratty,she was well dressed with her black skirt and a white corcet, she had this look on her eyes that told Lily that she was just as mocking as her cousin and that was one of the things that Lily hated the most about Sirius Black and James Potter. They were always mocking somebody, they walked like they were the kings of the school and she hate it. No matter how handsome Potter looked when he was smirking or just walking. She just hate it.  
-Earth to Lily.- She heard.  
-Sorry, just got drown in my toughts, Whats up?

-Just that Potter has been staring at you this whole time and I think he is coming.  
And she was right because in that moment James Potter walked into the cabin.  
-Hey Evans! How was your summer?  
-Go away with your bimbo ,Potter.  
-Hey! I'm here. Rude. -she hadn't notice that Kat was standing behind Potter.  
-But I'll forgive you, I'm Kat Black, Sirius cousin and bestie from Jimmy Bean.  
-Kat, dont call me Jimmy in public. -Said James.  
-Come on! Don't be such a little girl.  
-Are you done? I'm Evans and I really don't care who you are or what you are to the other Black or Potter,bratt.  
-Now that was rude, u sure you like her James?.  
Kat was confused, she didn't think she had done something wrong, she was actually polite and friendly because she understood that this rude girl was important to James, she knew she looked a little bit bratty but that was no reason why the girl(was it Lily her name?) Had just jump into conclusions. Sirius came behind her and hugged her while whispering to her ear:  
-Keep calm Kitty Kat, she is just like this.  
It was hard for Kat because her temper was like a little bomb, if you pushed a little you could find yourself the next day covered in dragon poop or worst.  
-Fine.-she whispered back and got out of the cabin.  
Everyone was silent until Remus said.  
-that was rude Lily.  
-I should probably go after her.  
-Bye James.- said Sirius.  
-I think it was awesome-said March after James had left.  
-is it because you are a psycho bitch?  
-Alyssaaaaa.-said Remus with a tired tone.  
-Listen to Lupin, Grimm.  
-Could you all just get out? I'm not in mood to bear the whole "marauders &amp; killer queens" thing.- told Lily.  
-Come on guys, let's go.  
….with James and Kat…  
-Kattyyyy!  
He found her sitting on the floor of the hallway.  
She looked stressed and he started thinking how hard it was for her not chant Lily.  
She was genuinely his best friend.  
They had met when they were just baby's and since then they had stick went to all those "pure blood" balls together and they would have the time of their lives dancing and making pranks. That's why he liked being with her, she was funny and challenging. He knew her like he knew himself and even if they had been out of touch this last year she was still his best friend.  
-I don't like her Prongs, and I think she hates me. Like really hates me.  
-She doesn't hate you, she just wasn't in mood.  
-Come on Jimmy, don't be dumb.  
-what do you mean?  
-Open your boring eyes James! She is jealous! Wich means she likes you!  
-I don't think so…  
Kat just rolled her eyes at him, he was a moron if he didn't realize that Evans liked him. That was making Kat worry, she didn't had anything against the girl but what if she hurt James? He was her bestie to the very end, they had being doing everything together since…EVER! She had never attended to Hogwarts but they were always in touch. Except for this last year. She didn't know this Evans girl and she would hate if this girl broke James heart because she knew that even if James acted like a bad boy he was naive and sweet, and if Evans broke his heart he would lose what make him so… James, she just hoped that she wasn't wrong and Evans actually liked her friend enough to not break his heart because if she did she would probably find the worst enchantment and throw it at her.  
-Hey now that we are alone would you mind telling me where the heck have you been this year? I know it's been hard after you dad's death but…  
Her dad's sounded weird, like if they were talking about someone else's death. With her mom had been a little bit more easy, she was six and had her father to look out for her, she had her mom's brother (uncle Adam) taking her on big shopping trips in Egypt to make her happy. Why Egypt? Because her mother's linage was from there.

-What are you thinking Kat?  
-Remembering when my mom died.  
Even if they didn't say it they both tought about the same thing.  
It was when they promised each other that they would stick together as one always and forever. Not even Sirius knew about it and that was a big deal.  
-Where did you go? I was sick worried and so were Sirius, my mom, my dad and the girls.  
-I know ok! I'm sorry I'm so self centered and I don't care about anyone else.  
-Don't push me away Katrina

He knew what she was doing, she did this everytime,she was letting you in and then she realize what she was doing and POW! You were far away again.  
So he did the only thing he did all those times,he huged her, she stayed still, trying to calm down and think that he was James, she could always trust him no matter what.  
They were silent until she spoke.  
-I was in Egypt with uncle Adam and Tracy.

…..…with the marauders and the girls…..  
When Kat and James came back they found a very uncommon scene, Remus had cheerios all over his face with Alyssa sitting in his lap, Sirius was on the space for the suitcase and Beckah was sleeping on the floor.  
-Bloddy hell! Are u back together?-shout Kat.  
-That is what you find odd? Not the fact that I am up here and Becks on the floor?-said Sirius.  
Alyssa and Remus just watched amused how the cousins had their little spat, it was always funny watch Sirius and Kat shout names at each other ,but if you used that names both of them would probably kick your ass.  
Kat was right, even if they hadn't been together for a while they were now because they really missed each other, you could say they were the golden couple of the generation, at least the REAL couple because Sirius and Beckah always acted like a couple and they were nothing but friends.  
-I'm tired, would you let me sleep?-said a very upset Beckah from the floor.  
-Come on Becks-said Sirius opening his arms so the girl would rest in his shoulders-let's sleep.  
At the end all of them were fast asleep, On one bench were Alyssa and Remus, she was on his lap while he hugged her, next to them were Sirius hugging Beckah and in the bench in front were a fast asleep Kat with her head on James lap and a thinking James.  
He knew it was going to be an amazing year,he had both of his best BEST friends with him and he was waiting to make the prank of the starting year,that was going to make Lily angry,and he didn't want that, she was really special to him and he liked her a lot, did he loved her? He wasn't sure, he COULD love her but,how could he love her if she didn't even like him? He wished Kat was right and Lily had feelings for him but how would he figured it out?  
Talking abou Kat…from his angle of view you could easily see a little tatto with the form of a shen on the side of her neck, he knew it was a shen because years before Kat's mother died she showed him a few of Egyptians words and that's why he knew that "shen" symbolised eternity. He would make sure this year was awesome for Kat, as the captain of the quidditch team he had to select new members and he knew that Kat was an excellent chaser thanks to all those summers playing with her and Sirius, he wished Remus would join the team 'cause he was a great keeper but Moony said that he wouldn't apply for the team so it was a big NO, Sirius was already on the team, they had started together on it and he was like his right hand, he hoped the first game would be against those bitches of slytherin because God knew they were his last favourite people on this planet.  
-James-he heard a whispering voice, it was Sirius.  
-She told you where?  
-Yep, Egypt.  
-Moron, I should have imagine that she would be there.  
And then Sirius went back to his beauty sleep.  
While the boys were talking Lily watched how James looked at the Black girl, she knew that she had been rude but it was like a reflex, was she jealous? She didn't know that you could be jealous of someone that you didn't like, or, did she actually liked him? Thinking about it was making her dizzy so she focused on the girl asleep on James lap, she had never heard of her but…  
Now she started to remember, last year Potter was very happy because he had received a letter of some girl they called "K", Black was happy too but she had though that she was just another idiot behind the famous James Potter so she didn't pay a lot of attention. Mary (March) had told her that she was annoying and apparently she hated the girl with all her heart, but why? She knew that Mary knew a lot o people since both of her parents were well known wizard's, she also knew that was why she knew Black (boy) and Potter. But, if Katrina was from that circle, why did she never went to Hogwarts like them? It was odd.  
In that moment the Express stoped and everybody started to descend, she hoped this would be a great year, it was the last time they would all be together so it had to be special.

When the boys and girls woke up they started to go down, James went to take out Kat's suitcase and he almost fell to the floor.  
-Do you have a dead body inside here Kat?

-What?ohhhh, sorry-and with a simple swig of her wand the suitcase didn't felt so heavy.  
-Kat surely brought all her closet-said amused Alyssa

-that's not true, just a little part of it-murmured Kat They all started laughing until they saw a tall figure that they recognized as Hagrid.  
-Hey Hagrid said everybody.  
The guys had first met him when Dumbledore had thrown a winter ball in the great room of Hogwarts. It had been ages ago but Hagrid still remembered that day and that was how he recognized Kat.  
-Kat!-he said-it's been ages since you came here, you have grown up a lot.  
-Thanks Hagrid-she said with a sweet smile, the semi giant had been very nice to her when they met and Remus had told her that he was like that since then.  
-Well kids, I have to take Kat so she gets select with the first year.  
-Great, I'm going to be the old one with a butch of babies.  
-Come on Kitty you can mock them, it's going to be fun.  
-Fine, bye guys.

When they got to the Salon they went to sit on the Gryffindor table, they were all pretty sure that Kat would end up with them because they knew that she totally belonged there.  
Remus got to sit next to Lily and since they were friends they had a nice chat.  
-Hey Lils!  
-Hey Remus, how was your summer?  
-Pretty awesome, we stayed at James' s house and had a lot of fun.  
-Really? And did Black girl stayed there too?  
-We didn't know she was in town before today.  
-Where is she by the way?  
-with the freshmen, for the whole selection you Lily, why do you ask so much about her? Are u jealous?

-Me? Jajajaja no, not at all-I just want to throw her from the astrology tower she though- I'm just worry, I'm praying to God that she won't cause a lot of trouble with Potter and the other Black.  
-Then God hates you because Kat it's just like Sirius on getting into trouble, she adores pranks.  
-Oh God.  
In that moment the doors got open and the freshmens got in following Kat like if she was their queen.  
Professor McGonagall came in with the sorting had and went to the little bench that was in front of the teacher's table.  
She called Kat's name.  
-Katrina Cleopatra Black

And then everybody heard Kat say:  
-Oh God, couldn't you just left it in the Katrina? Sometimes I hate my parents.

Some people started laughing and even Dumbledore had a smile on his own.  
With that Kat started walking focused on the bench and with a smirk that said that she would rule Hogwarts. Of course in the inside she was practically dying of nervous, she was afraid she would fall and roll all over the floor like a baby panda.  
Thanks to the Gods she didn't fall and got to the bench safely. They put her the sorting had and of course, being Kat she started talking with him.  
-Well hello magic sorting had! Did you miss me since the last time we saw each other?  
-Kat-the sorting had said politely-You've changed a lot.  
-Yeah, they say that a lot, sooooo what house?

-Well I see a lot of different things in you, you know your way with people so they end up doing what you want, you are smart and brave, I guess that you've had to proof your bravest lately so I have to say Gryffindor!  
The marauders started cheering but it was no surprise at all, they saw that one coming.  
Sincerely they didn't pay lots of attention to the other kids because they started talking and eating like there was no tomorrow until the time to go to sleep came and they had to girls had a Only-the-three-of-them room since they had asked personally to McGonagall and the guys had the same.  
It was going to be an awesome year.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the first rays of sunshine started to get into the room Alyssa was already at her feet. She had always been an early riser and she knew that even if it was Saturday she would have to wake Kat and Beckah soon so they could chat about everything, those two would never ever in life wake up at the right time,she always had to run behind them so they could get in was funny how somethings never changed even with time, since they were kids it had always been the same,when they had slumbers she was always the first one to wake up so she could be the first one to get in the shower,now the reason of her early waking up was another,she had some serious stuff to ask Kat and she knew it would be hard to take the answer from her,like, what did the hat meant to say when he told her that she had been proving her bravery lately? She has always known that Kat was brave,she had seen it when she stayed strong for her father after her mom died,and she was only six! Or that time they had gotten lost and got locked in a very dark room and Kitty had stayed calm telling them stories even through that was her biggest fear.  
And of course she was worried, Evans was mean with K and she knew that no matter how much K loved James at some point she would explode with the red haired girl and then all of them would have to get into the fight...  
Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud knock was heard in the door, as soon as she opened she found out her three favourite boys, they all said hi to her and while Sirius and James went to wake the girls up Remus approached her and hugged her as if he could feel her distress.  
-what are you worrying about,darling?  
-Just thinking,It's been a while and I can't help but wonder if everything will be Al right this year. There's some much going on and you've heard the rumors, there's someone killin' people out there!Just like that! And while our names might make us different of the rest like some of the adults think,I'm afraid it won't help,specially since we don't believe in those silly you've seen how the Black's turned their backs on Sirius and Kat because they didn't believe in it!  
-Well,I don't really know if it's going to be al right,it's getting dark out there but we are strong,maybe not by our names but because we are all great at what we want to!you and Becks are great in magic healing and well me,the lads and Kat are great at defending ourselves, I mean, have you seen Kat with her Jopesh?And J&amp;S trowing spells? we can do it and we will be save, don't stress yourself out.

...James ...  
J approached Kat's bed as quietly as he could even through He knew nothing in this world could wake her up, it was hilarious how much the girl loved to sleep and to eat and yet she had one of the best figures in the world according to him, yes it was his best friend but he had to admit she was really good looking.  
He decided to wake her up gently cause he knew that as the elementarist of Fire that she was she could burn him with no worry,he gently jabbed her arm and cheek and waited, of course nothing happened, sometimes she looked so relaxed sleeping that all you could think was about letting her sleep all she wanted,but he couldn't do that, she had to tell them something now that she was well rested.  
Just when he was about to try to wake her up again a loud shriek sounded in the room and all he could do was stare as Kat fell to the ground from the scare...

...Sirius...  
He carefully walked around Beckah's bed trying to think which was the best way to wake the girl up,it was a tough one but then he decided that he would simply jump on her and then laugh a lot,because,who could not laugh of a sight like that? He turned to see around and saw James going gentle with Kat,he knew it was the best choice since they all knew what a not happy Kat looked like and Prongs would be safer without a big normal Kat reaction,she was James' girl after all and he knew her quite well. It was weird the relationship between Jimmy and Kitty but Sirius knew he could trust James with her. He stopped watching and started putting his plan on march just as he landed on her the girl shrieked loudly,very loudly,even scaring the Padfoot's cousin out of her sleep. Sirius couldn't help but laugh at how scared K and B looked, K had even fallen out of her bed and was clearly looking for someone to blame for the interruption of her beauty sleep,James was also dying from the laughter in the ground but quickly stopped when a low growl sounded close to him,both boys quickly shielded agains a column since they both knew how pissed the girls would be after such awakening.  
And they were right, Kat simply let out a ball of fire in her hand, (one of the many many gifts from her Egypcian Magic ) while Beckah got her wand out,suddenly, Remus and Alyssa were calming everyone -Come on guys,not so early and definitely no burnings in my room- said Alyssa looking at Kat who just stared at the floor like a kicked cat. LOL -Yeah,that wasn't nice Sirius! Now let's go outside and let the girls get ready so we can all go to breakfast before bacon dissapears.  
-Fine -they all said in chorus while they started marching to do what they had to.  
Remus and Aly had always been the kind of parents in their group,sure they didn't show it all the the time but they had their moments where both of them had to calm the situations,specially now that Kat was back,she was such a fire starter.  
As soon as the girls finished getting their out fits done they went down to the common room, even through it was September and not the coldest month of the Year Kat was simply cold ,she had forgotten for a bit (even through it had only been a year) how cold England could be so now she was wearing a black skinny jeans with a comfy yet fashionable sweater.  
-have you lost your snow man,Black? -said March as soon as she saw the girl.  
-Have you lost your memory March? Because you don't seem to remember what happens to the people that makes me angry -said Kat with her sweet yet false smile.  
-Yeah right,as if you could do anything to me,we aren't child's anymore,you don't scare me-answered the girl looking badly at Kat.  
-Wow, I thought she would know better than to mess up with a royal-said a voice in the background -A what?- exclaimed Mary with an angry voice -Haven't you read the Hogwarts Diary? That's how they are calling the merouders plus killer queens group-said the same person in the background -It fits us- said Sirius- we are the Kings of PRANKS, and as the king I want food so keep moving people!  
Just as Sirius watched everyone go out of the common room he turned to March and with a Glare he told her -Careful with what you say to my little cousin,even more fitting,little sis. You don't want to be the object of our first prank do you? And you know she is more powerful than any of us,so...  
And just like that he left the room.

...Lily...  
I watched as Black talked to Mary,he looked really scary with his blue orbs in a darker tone and he seemed pissed off, I had heard from the other girls last night while we were all getting ready for bed (except for the three "KQ's" because apparently they had their own room) about how close the Gryffindor Black's were, they told me how since they looked so much alike people used to think they were sibilings and of course they didn't denied it.  
I had seen the exchange of words between Mary and the other Black,it was harsh and I was sure they would end up throwing something at the other and someone would have to stop all that mess before it got more intense,I didn't know a lot about KB's magic or how strog she was but a pissed off Mary was something to be careful. The rest of their crew just stared at them while they shouted at each other,Clark and Grimm had the tinies proud smiles while the only thing I could think of was how much I wanted to punch the girl when I saw the way James was holding Katrina back,it looked really natural and it kinda hurt. Maybe I did had feeling for him but I kinda was expecting him go be there for me when I was ready to take him,now I didn't know if I could be as sure about it as this summer.  
It was going to be a Long year but I knew I only had to be myself, I mean I was at the top of every class and nothing could change than, even less a party girl like Katrina Black. Right?

...Kat...  
Fooooooood! Finally we were doing something that made me happy, not even March could ruin my happy moment with all the food in front of me.  
I must admit that I was really nervous at first, hell,even now! How was I going to deal with so much people? And I was courious of course for that "Hogwarts Diary" that the girl in the common room mentioned. Would it say something bad about me? The whole "Royal" thing was weird,sure it didn't make me uncomfortable but I was worried about the effect it would have on the rest of the students, would they hate me?  
They didn't even knew about my other magic and everybody gets scared with it, I hope they could understand that I couldn't change it.  
Just as I was thinking I felt a pain n the back of my head, it was Beckah calling out for my attention -What's up?  
-What's up with you? You were lost in your mind! You didn't even notice that the Diary was here -Oh yeah, sorry. Must be the change,gimme'the diary please As I started reading it I came face to face with me, was a picture of me and a bunch of facts that I didn't know anyone knew. There was my fav color,my fav animal,even a pic of my darling tiger! It had been a gift from mama when I was four and he was the best pet you could ever get,sadly he couldn't come to Hogwarts with me,something about danger of him eating people or so... who knows It was creepy reading about me,how did they got the info? TOTALLY CREEPY And oh bloddy hell, they are expecting me to be on the quidditch team? They must have heard James when he asked me yesterday,I'm not even sure to apply...  
Well I am a Kat Black, I can do this or at least I expect to be able to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first day of class and Kat was a nervous wreck, what should she wear? How would her classes go? It was hard enough that the girls didn't have almost any class together because Aly and Becks wanted to be healers and she wanted to be an auror, she was really going to miss them .On the bright side, all of the boys were going to be with her, on the dark side she was pretty damn sure that many of the girls in Hogwarts though she was a slut for being around so many guys and so few girls. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't trust many girls. Most of them were very competitive and it would end up in a fight at some point. Like with March and Evans. Those two were like a silent treat; she knew Evans already hated her and she was trying very hard to not be rude to her for James sake but only Ra knew how long would her patience last.

Finishing the final touches on her outfit she twirled in front of the mirror to see if she really liked it, she looked amazing if she was being honest. She chose to cut a bit her school skirt so it was on her mid tight with black high kneeled boots and a black leather jacket upon the white t-shirt and tie that all Gryffindor's wore. She picked up her black bag and went to the common room where she knew she would find the girls with the boys. Mostly due the fact that Aly had stayed with them last night and Beckah was really quick in the whole getting ready thing.

When she came down she found Sirius with a very serious face (which was very rare) and the rest of the group gone.

"Where are the others?" she asked her almost brother. "They went ahead, and we need to talk" he said, trying to show her how desperately they needed to have the conversation.

"What about S? My father died and I fled to Egypt, it wasn't a big deal" She said like it was nothing. "Yes, but you didn't even try to communicate! A stupid letter was all I got Katrina!" He yelled. "I was so bloody worried the day we saw you because I could see that something had happened, even more after what that idiotic hat said. I even called your uncle to ask for you, he told me you went to the palace a month after the funeral with a bunch of injury's and asking if you could crash. What really happened? Because I know you, you wouldn't just disappear after what happened to your dad. And what was al that he told me about you fighting in a war?"

"Look, Sirius, I got into a few fights after he passed away, it wasn't a big deal. I just wanted to feel something. At the end I knew that with you here there wasn't a reason to stay so I decided to go away for a while." She was trying to control herself, he knew that. That was her face every time she tried not to burn something. Sometimes, when there were many emotions inside of her things started to get hot. "And when I got there my Grandfather needed me, I knew. There was some sick group trying to get the crown. So there was a war. I wanted to do something so I became a warrior. The people needed to know that a member of the royal family was sacrificing just as much as they were. It was my chance to prove I could be a good ruler so I took it."

They both stood in silence, deciding what would happen next. Sirius knew she had been overwhelmed. Everything with Kat ran hot or cold, nothing in between. She was a thunderstorm just as he was, there was a reason they were like siblings. They understood each other.

But she had made him feel so damn scared.

She ran away when nobody noticed. Not even saying where she was going. He had been terrified something had happened to her. He wanted to help and he couldn't. He saw how much it hurt every single member of their little group. People often thought they were all about all being part of good families. But the bond ran so much deeper. They were their own family. All of them had pretended at some point that everything was fine. Behind the jokes and pranks there were so many secrets. And they all felt horrible when one of them went missing. Nobody at school noticed but Sirius pranks became a bit more often. James picked more on people. Beckah focused in being perfect. Alysa started to get angry at anything and Remus, he just felt how the wolf missed a member of the pack.

But then, she came back. And Sirius was thrilled, he wanted to focused on that instead of focusing on how betrayed he felt. So he would try to help her.

"I think I get it" he said watching her closely. He knew she wanted him to forgive her. "You didn't know how to control the anger and pain, so you ran away. And it's ok because no matter what, you are my little sister and we have to stick together" He could see how much those words helped her, the little gold in her eyes started to retreat. The fire was going down.

She jumped in his arms trying to show him how very sorry she was. Never in her life would she want him to get hurt. He was all she had. And yes, she made a mistake but he was right. Maybe they had different parents but they were blood tied forever.

"I love you big brother" she murmured softly. "And I you little sister"

Just as they were breaking the hug somebody walked in. It was James.

"Are you two done? We have to eat something before classes." He seemed a little desperate but that tended to happen when somebody deprived him from eating.

The other two went with him to join the rest of their group at the table. Just as they were sitting down, one of the teachers pasted giving them their schedule.

"Well, at least we will be together in all the classes" said James to Sirius, Remus and Kat. They were the ones that wanted to be aurors. It was their dream. "Yeah, but we only have two classes with you!" said Aly referring to herself and Beckah. They wanted to be part of the medical team. They wanted to help people.

"That's bad" Kat really wanted to be with the girls "James don't you dare to eat my waffles!" she screamed as the boy tried to steal them from her plate. They both started to battle for the piece of food until it went flying away. Hitting the only person one of them didn't want to piss of and that the other wanted to be in peace.

"Are you kidding me?" screamed a very angry Lily Evans removing the pancake of her hair. She turned, staring at them with a death glare.

"We are sooooo sorry Evans. But no harm done" said Kat doing a simple spell to make the pancake and syrup disappear. James was thrilled that Kat was handling the situation because he had paralyzed as soon as he saw Lily. There was something about the girl that made him nervous. And it only took a glance of her for him to forget what he was thinking.

"Shut It Black" Lily was furious. She knew Katrina was right. There wasn't any harm done but that girl had the power to make Lily go from calm as a sunny sky to mad like a raging storm.

"You should tone it down, darling. I was being nice. Don't mistake that with letting you scream to me like a crazy gal" Kat was also furious. How dare she be so rude when she was trying so hard to be nice? Kat wasn't nice with everyone. Lily should have been thankful she didn't take a picture of her pancake full head and share it with the rest of the students.

"Oh, look at the time. We have to go. Kat, James, Sirius, let's go" said a desperate Remus trying to catch the blue eyed girl attention. "See you later, love" he told to Alyssa who was watching the scene with precaution. K needed to be careful. One little slip of that fire of hers and people would go nuts.

"Yeah, see you later darling"

"Your ability to get into trouble is impressive Kat" Remus didn't know if he should be amused or angry with the girl. He decided to go with amused because K looked like a reprimanded child, pouting at him.

"It wasn't my fault. She was rude and I don't do rude."

"You could always control your temper"

"Yeah right" said James and Sirius at the same time. They all knew that wouldn't happen.

"Whatever. What class do we have" the girl asked trying to avoid the conversation. "History" responded the three boys. Only one of them seemed partially happy about it. To be honest the class was a real bore, kinda crazy ghost as a teacher with a suffering voice didn't help a lot when you were trying to get in your head so much information.

Most part of the day passed like this. They boys told the only girl ways to get into class if you're running late and all she had to know.

Since it was the first day all the teachers tried to keep a simple class and they didn't leave any homework.

It was kind of fun to watch how all the academic staff was cautious of the new Black girl. They didn't know a lot about her but she seemed to be a lot like her cousin. All brains but little commitment. Distracted easily and paid little attention.

It was the same with all of them (except for Remus). Sirius and James could do the spells in a second but when they weren't into the class they didn't work at all.

For most of the teachers it was a waste of talent but they couldn't do anything. They could only hope one day they would find something that could take the interest of the two boys.

Moony, besides of getting a bit bored for not seeing anything interesting in class was taking notes on behavior. He didn't get why Lily out of the sudden got so angry with Katrina. Sure, the girl wasn't easy but they hadn't talked enough so the red head could figure it out. Remus really wanted to get the answer 'cause he wanted to be prepared. Lily shared all the classes with them and if she was having a problem with baby Black it wasn't going to be an easy year.


End file.
